


Honey And The Moon

by Lost_xoxo



Series: A/B/O oneshots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, ChanHun, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: When Sehun goes into heat even though his mind refuses to lose control his body yearns to submit to a particular red headed Alpha.





	Honey And The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading the story lemme get this straight I am not well versed in the whole A/B/O dynamics and this is the first time I have written something like this, so yah hope you enjoy reading :)

The moment Sehun steps inside the office he knows it is a bad idea cause now the sickness is coursing through his blood like waves. By the time he is in his seat every muscle in his body aches, stomach lurches violently. All he wants to do is curl up in his bed and get over with the day and his impending heat which for some reason has suddenly gotten worse.

“Sehun?”

Hearing the familiar deep voice Sehun jolts up feeling disoriented. The man standing infront of him is not only his boss but also an Alpha, dressed in an impeccable suit Chanyeol has his fiery red hair slicked back with gel as usual. His deep set eyes sizing him up and down carefully.

Sehun bites on his lips bracing his fingers on the edge of the desk. He wonders if he’d be able to overcome the strong presence of the Alpha when his body has decided on its own to go out of _control_.

“You are in heat” Chanyeol states blankly after observing the omega for a few seconds, voice loud enough for only Sehun to hear.

“How do you know?” Sehun mumbles swallowing hard. He has taken his suppressants in the morning hoping that he will be able to block his scent but the universe is definitely going against him.

Chanyeol lets out a sigh, “Of course I do, You are giving off enough pheromones for each and every alpha in the vicinity to know that you are in heat”

Sehun’s cheeks immediately reddens and he looks away. He inwardly curses at his genes.

Sehun had always thought of himself as a beta in his childhood, but when he came to know that he was indeed an omega he had almost immediately felt disappointed. Omegas were always outed as the weaker species and expected just to breed and serve an Alpha. The lingering orthodoxyand also own his blunt ego had kept him unmated all this time. Sehun had managed to avoid his boss as much as possible who for some unknown reason wasn’t like the other dominating Alphas and kept his respectable distance.

Probably noticing the flustered expression on Sehun’s face Chanyeol walks towards him and Sehun automatically flinches in his seat. The decreasing physical distance causes him to miserably fail at keeping his emotions at bay.

“Come with me” tone so authoritative that Sehun doesn’t even bother to argue nor does he have any energy left in him. The moment Sehun stands up he feels woozy, like the wholebuilding is shaking and before he looses his balance Chanyeol quickly slings an arm around his shoulder to keeping his steady.

There are a lot of curious glances thrown at them from the colleagues as the Alpha guides Sehun him out of the room. Not everyday does people in the office get to witness the CEO helping out an _intern_.

Chanyeol leads him to the couch inside his office not once letting go of him, getting to the plush sofa Sehun leans against the backrest closing his eyes, he can feel the couch dipping beside him as the alpha sits down. The closeness makes him feel more _aroused_ and _hot_ , the air condition in the room absolutely does not help with the increasing temperature of his body. 

Taking in a few deep breaths he turns himself slightly to face the other. What makes things worse is how the Alpha is looking at him, eyes laced with concern and Sehun has to remind himself that the man is his boss and he can’t possibly loose his job doing something _reckless_.

“Can I help you with anything? A glass of water maybe?” Chanyeol asks politely gaze darting across Sehun face.

Sehun shakes his head gingerly. His knuckles turning white as he clenches his fists trying to fight of his omega instincts.

“You should have stayed at home, you don’t look okay at all” Chanyeol utters in a serious tone.

Even Sehun knows had he stayed at home instead of coming to office he would have been able to avoid the dreadful situation he is in right now. Specially not being a few inches apart from the Alpha who has always managed to creep into his mind at the most unexpected moments.

“I was feeling okay in the morning, I took my suppressants it seems my body is rejecting it and I don’t know what’s happening to me, this heat...It’s _different_ ” Sehun speaks hoarsely voice shaking with each words.

Chanyeol waits for a few second then hesitantly shifts towards him, hand reaching out to brush off the stray hairs sticking to Sehun’s sweat sheened forehead.

His skin is hot against Chanyeol’s cool fingers and Sehun instinctively leans onto his touch. Sehun feels grateful but also he yearns for _more_.

“You will be okay don’t worry. Stay here and lie down if you need to, Il make sure no one gets in and Il check on you after some time, the effect of the heat will dwindle down eventually” Chanyeol assures him lips curving into a small smile.

Even though Sehun’s thoughts have almost lost its clarity his fingers quickly reache out to hold Chanyeol’s hand, “You are leaving?” He asks groggily staring at the alpha through widened eyes.

Chanyeol probably not expecting the sudden reaction takes a moment to compose himself, then he adds “Sehun, you and I both know that me being here is just going to make it worse for you, I don’t want to cause you any more pain” Chanyeol speaks with a tired sigh, he retreatshis hand away from Sehun’s hold and stands up.

Sehun hasn’t felt like this before, he has always managed to go through his heats on his own without needing anyone. But right now the thought of dropping down on his knees to submit to Chanyeol seems like the only option. It’s not just because of his hormones but Sehun is sure that it also has something to do with him liking the particular red headed Alpha even though he has always denied his own feelings.

“I need you to help me” as soon as the words tumble out of Sehun’s mouth Chanyeol’s face twists into a look of horror. He takes a step back - away from Sehun shaking his head  voice rough “Sehun, you don’t know what you are saying”

Sehun’s self control is hanging on the edge, lifting himself off the couch, he wobbles towards the alpha “Please,get me through this, I-i can’t take it anymore” he gazes at Chanyeol through desperate eyes.

Had it been any other circumstance he would have been ashamed of his own behaviour but right now he couldn’t care less.

Chanyeol catches hold of Sehun before he falls to the ground, wrapping his arms around his feeble body. Sehun buries his head in his chest trembling, tears streaking down his face, He is reduced to a needy mess.

A frustrated growl rips through Chanyeol throat, “I cant. You know we will be bonded and I like you too much to do this just because you are in heat, this feels wrong” Chanyeol pauses voice softening, “I want you so badly but not like this, I just can’t...you are making it hard for me” he almost sounds desperate too.

Sehun slowly lifts up his head hearing the words, Chanyeol’s weary eyes are staring back at him, his face just a few inches away from his and the omega can’t help but think how kissable his lips look so _close_.

“You want me?” Sehun asks sounding slightly surprised and lost. The alphas or the betas who had previously approached him time to time had nothing but lustful eyes for him, and he had no interest in them. But this is different, Chanyeol exuded the warmth and safety he didn’t know he has been craving all along. This was his boss who he had been trying his best to stay away from.

Chanyeol nods his head, “Since the first day I saw you, I don’t know if it’s fate but no one has ever had an effect on me like you, and that is why I want to get to know you, court you before anything else”

It’s sweet Sehun _thinks_. As much as he admires the Alpha being a gentleman and wanting to wait he really wishes he would stop resisting him and act more impulsive.

Sehun’s legs feel like a worn out cardboard about to give away any moment, he presses his body against the Alpha’s desperate for even the tiniest of friction, his hands clutching on the front of Chanyeol’s shirt he urges unabashedly “Take me now, _please_ ”

Sehun has gone beyond all his life long morals. Chanyeol groans as he tries his best to grip onto the omega who is writhing in his hold. Sehun’s scent is overwhelming all his senses, it is bittersweet and hangs heavily between them.

”Sehun listen—“ before he can say anything further the omega cuts him off.

“I don’t want it to be anyone else but you” Sehun admits breathily. The moment the he had realised that he had gone into heat he could only think of the Alpha, Sehun didn’t want anyone else to see him in his most vulnerable state.

“I need _you_ ”

As the words sink into the adamant Alpha he is quite before he finally heaves a defeated sigh, “Fine, but not here let me take you to my house”

“Whyy not here ?” Sehun whines _loudly_. He himself can’t recognise his own voice at how needy he sounds.

“You are already giving the other Alphas in the office a hard time keeping it in their pants, I am taking you away from here” Chanyeol barks back and Sehun has no choice but to comply.

When Sehun finds himself seated beside Chanyeol in the car he feels hot, sticky and jittery. 

The desire to touch himself is tempting him far too much, he fights with everything within him to keep his hands away from himself. Sehun shifts in the seat uncomfortably. A long drawn out sigh escapes Sehun’s mouth causing the Alphas grip on the steering wheel tighten, it’s distracting in a good way. 

“Please try to calm down” he repeats giving a light reassuring squeeze to Sehun’s wrist. 

“We are almost there” Chanyeol keeps glancing at him with worry, nothing he can do to help Sehun out right now. 

Even though he tries  to distract his mind with the changing scenery outside the car window 

Even though the distance from the office to Chanyeol’s residence is short it feels like an eternity, at this point each and every molecule in his body is screaming for the alpha.

With all his resistance gone Sehun throws his long limbs around Chanyeol’s neck, crashing his lips onto his plump ones the moment the door closes and they step inside Chanyeol’sliving room.

It takes a few seconds for Chanyeol to respond and he kisses back fervently, his tongue darting into Sehun’s warm mouth taking control over him and drawing out a needy whimper from the omega. Sehun with his fingers tangled inside Chanyeol’s hair, lips attached to the Alphas demanding mouth, he isn’t sure how they even manage to move from there and climb the stairs.

Reaching the bedroom Chanyeol pushes Sehun gently onto the feathery mattress, peeling of his own suit jacket he climbs onto the bed hovering over the other, his palms pressed on the bed on both sides of Sehun head caging him.

Chanyeol stares down at Sehun, dark eyes taking in the sight of him. Sehun is breathing heavily through his mouth, he looks like he has ran a marathon. The omega’s mind is occupied with nothing but want.

He _wants_ _wants_ and _wants_.

It is _maddening_.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asks carefully raising his eyebrow, waiting for Sehun to confirm before he lets his own primal instincts take over him.

Sehun jerkily nods his head, licking his lips “Yes, please I want _you_ ”. 

That is enough for Chanyeol, Sehun’s voice shoots a shiver down his spine, without wasting any more time he rips off his clothes and throws them onto the ground carelessly, then he helps Sehun out of his own both their clothes forming a pile on the floor somewhere.

Sehun is absolutely stunning he thinks. His skin pale as snow, it is soft and free of any imperfections and almost burning under his fingertips. Sehun’s hands at once reach out to touch his chest, running his fingers over the planes of the Alpha’s chest down to his stomach. The skin to skin contact make him dizzy with want.

“Kiss me” Sehun pleads licking his lips.

Chanyeol smiles at the heated omega and bends down to kiss him mercilessly leaving Sehun panting for air, darting out of his mouth Chanyeol’s tongue grazes against Sehun’s jaw and moves to his scent gland to suck small patches of his skin along his neck and collarbone.

Chanyeol then lowers his head to lick and nibble on his already erect nipple. Sehun gasps when he feels a gentle bite on it, he moves to do the same until both of his nipples appear raw and red against Sehun’s pale skin.

Chanyeol wants to take his time exploring Sehun, map out every inch of his skin, touch and kiss every part of him because that’s how beautiful he is. But right now he will give what Sehun needs the most. Pressing a quick kiss on Sehun’s parted lips, he whispers in his ear, “Il take care of you okay”

“ _Please_ ” Sehun whimpers in response, He can barely wait any longer.

Chanyeol grabs onto Sehun’s thigh and opens them wide, settling down in between them. Seeing the omega already painfully hard, leaking and waiting for him makes the Alphas breath hitch.

 “You are so wet” Chanyeol hums glancing at Sehun who immediately blushes at that but says nothing and stares back through half lidded eyes. 

Chanyeol starts stretching him by inserting his fingers one by one inside of him, he takes his time slowly loosening him up, when he is three fingers in Sehun is practically squirming underneath him, fingers clutching the sheet desperately.

“Need y-you” Sehun blurts out, tears running down the corner of his eyes, face glistening with sweat. 

“Baby I got you, I got you” Chanyeol replies lifting Sehun by his thighs he scoots closer and positions himself. Sehun’s eyes flutter shut the second he feels himself being stretched out more accompanied with a stinging pain and he lets out a cry, the burning sensation starts spreading inside of his core.

The alpha bends down taking his muffled sobs inside his mouth as he kisses him again and again waiting for Sehun to adjust around him.

Chanyeol lifts his head to get a good look of Sehun whose tear streaked eyelids are still fluttering slightly “Does it hurt a lot?” Chanyeol’s presses voice soft and low.

Sehun slowly opens his eyes, he nods his head dismissing. The pain has somewhat dulled away, He rocks his hips a little to indicate for the other to move.

Chanyeol’s lips twist into a smile at that, he grabs onto Sehun’s thigh and slowly start thrusting onto him letting him get used to the feeling of it.

“You feel so good” Chanyeol murmurs as Sehun clenches around him rather tightly. Sehun wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist.  his fingers grabbing his shoulders for support, Chanyeol picks up his rhythm and starts pounding in and out of him leaving him breathless and wanting for more.

Sehun throws his head back moaning loudly when the thrusts almost rocks him and the bed along with it. Chanyeol’s fingers digging into the supple flesh of Sehun’s thigh to stop his body from slipping downward against the silken sheets.

“Sehun stay still” Chanyeol demands gruffly, eyes fixated at the flush creeping from the omega’s face down to his chest. 

Sehun has gone to the stage where he can’t form any more coherent words in his mind so he just chokes out gasps. 

Chanyeol dosent hold back as he shoves against the other hard, hitting his prostate turning Sehun’s moans into screams of pleasure.

After a few more thrusts Sehun finally arches his back as he climaxes with the Alphas name on his lips, his whole body shaking as the orgasm unfurls within him.

After giving time for Sehun to catch his breath, Chanyeol states raspily “Am going to knot you” It’s more like the dominant Alpha in him talking and he doesn’t sound hesitant anymore. 

Still reeling from the orgasm, Sehun nods his head weakly licking his lips, he knows that Chanyeol will listen to him if he refuses but he doesn’t. He has already considered the Alpha as his _mate_. 

When Chanyeol pushes his knot inside, Sehun feels even more stretched out and so so full, his muscles clenches around the knot and the sensation is overwhelming. Chanyeol’s fingers grip onto Sehun’s ass cheeks tight enough to leave marks as he comes inside the omega with a low deep moan. He drops down on Sehun’s chest spent and in bliss. 

“We are going to be stuck like this for sometime” Chanyeol’s muffled and tired voice comes out after few minutes, Sehun hums in response, even though it isn’t very comfortable but the thought of being together, so close makes him happy. 

Now sated Sehun feels calm, his fingers reach out to card through Chanyeol’s messy hair, “Thank you so much” he says in a quiet voice. He can’t image what he would do without the Alpha. 

Chanyeol tilts his head slightly to get a look at Sehun’s face, Chanyeol takes in the sight of Sehun’s still flushed face, inky hair sticking to his forehead and swollen lips and he feels a sense of pride knowing that it’s because of him.

“You don’t have to thank me, the moment I realised you are in heat i couldn’t think of any other Alpha even getting close to you...I wanted to be there for _you_ ” 

Sehun stares down at Chanyeol with adoration, a warm feeling pools inside his stomach at the thought of them being bonded, he murmurs “Well I am glad you came because i have been wanting you and only _you_ ” 

“Mine, you are _mine_ ” Chanyeol growls possessively against his mouth and Sehun smiles softly, panting a little “Yours” he whispers shyly and their lips meet for a slow and languid kiss fueled with desire. 

                           ➴➵➶➴➵➶

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t even know why I WROTE this but it’s a very self indulgent fic ;) anyway I wanted to add mpreg and make it 2-3 chapters long but I decided not to bcz I was a little skeptical with it.


End file.
